


I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets.

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sad, Suicide, idk man it's 3am, its really short and really shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was scared, Gerard was fucking terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am and I want to kill myself lmao  
> ((oH AND BULLETS IS THE BEST MY CHEM ALBUM EVER AND I WILL FIGHT YOU))

Gerard didn't realise he was crying until he saw the tears stain his grey trousers.  
His head was pounding and everything was spinning and Gerard Way was just extremely fucking high and possibly even more drunk.

The loud bang as the trigger was pulled repeated in his head, the sickening, sarcastic smile that had played on the now dead mans lips had been carved into Gerard's mind.

But he couldn't move, he couldn't get off the couch.

He was too drunk,

Too high,

Too drained,

Too scared.

Gerard was scared, Gerard was fucking terrified.

Gerard had just seen his best friend- his best friend that he's in fucking love with mind you- shoot himself.

Fucking kill himself, Gerard had laughed as Frank pulled the gun out from under the pillow and Gerard had fucking giggled and nodded when Frank had asked him if he wanted to see something cool.

Gerard didn't know that this 'cool' thing that Frank was gonna show him was Franks brain against the wall, no, Gerard just thought the Frank was gonna do some sort of cliché James Bond move with the gun or maybe even just put the gun away and pull out Gerard's favourite issue of Doom Patrol or some shit like that.

But before Gerard could comprehend what was happening, the barrel of the gun was at Franks temple and the trigger had been pulled and the blood had stained the entire wall leaving Gerard frozen and stuck starring at Franks limp body at his feet.

By now Gerard was hyperventilating, scrambling off the couch and kneeling beside Franks dead body, shaking him in a desperate attempt to maybe- just maybe wake him up.

Because Gerard was high off his fucking ass and maybe this was just a huge fucked up and extremely vivid hallucination and maybe if he shook Franks body hard enough and maybe if he screamed loud enough and cried hard enough, Frank will just wake up and maybe then Gerard could finally kiss Frank and tell Frank that he loves him and cares about him and that Gerard would always protect Frank but Frank never moved, just lay there.

He just lay there like he was fucking dead and Gerard was mad now,  
Gerard was fucking pissed now.  
Gerard was pissed at himself and at Frank.

But mostly, Gerard was sad. Gerard was extremely fucking sad and scared because no matter how much his drunk self denied it- Frank was dead.  
Frank killed himself.  
Gerard had let Frank kill himself.  
Gerard had watched Frank kill himself.

And Gerard couldn't take it, the image of blood exploding and the sound of the trigger clicking repeated in his head and he was going insane, Gerard could feel himself going fucking insane.

And he knew he couldn't live with the guilt of basically encouraging his best friends suicide, so he did the only thing his extremely high and possibly even more drunk self could think of doing,  
He picked up the gun, crying harder and harder, his eyes felt like they where bleeding, he was crying so hard, his throat was raw but he continued bringing the gun closer to his face.

Taking in the feeling if the slightly cold metal against his skin, feeling how heavy it felt in his trembling hands. Making sure the safety was off and pressing the barrel as firmly as his shaking hands would let him, against the middle of his forehead.

Gerard took a few deep breathes until finally pulling the trigger and then Gerard was dead.  
His body falling over franks and the blood oozed out of the both of them, drying and almost metaphorically joining the two together.

**Author's Note:**

> tHANKS FOR READING THIS SHITTY THING ILYILY


End file.
